Conventional photographic processing methods have employed filter cartridges that depend for their filtration on the passage of processing chemicals through the porous outer wall of the cartridge itself. As the outer wall is an undetachable, integral component of these cartridges, the ultimate fouling or blocking of the porous wall through use will necessitate disposal of the entire cartridge.
The cost and waste disposal problems associated with the frequent disposal of conventional photographic filter cartridges has stimulated the need for recyclable filter cartridges.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a filter cartridge that serves as a housing for a filtering material, the filtering material being located in the core of the cartridge and being removable therefrom at the end of its filtering life, without needing to dispose of the cartridge.
It is another object of the present invention that the filter cartridge provides a flow path for the material to be filtered through the core of the cartridge.